Premature Estrous
by munkedupjoe213
Summary: A side story to first date chapter 11. What if Alvin didn't protest when Brittany was having an Estrous?


What if Alvin didn't protest on what Brittany was going to do on her premature estrous

back at chapter 10?

Read first date chapter 10 to understand better.

Made through a poll

* * *

**Third Person **

"Hey, Britt, sorry about earlier." Alvin apologized to the pink clad chipette. If their siblings hadn't interrupted them, they would've ended up doing it.

"It's alright, Alvin. I kind of enjoyed it, coming from you." Brittany accepted apology. Somehow she has the urge, something wanting her to touch him. They made a vow under the full moon, a vow of commitment, the second step to mateship. She knows that it'd be best to keep away from Alvin, since the vow was already locked into her animal instinct,... mating, but something urged her to stay with him, a strong desire on which she cannot hold back.

Alvin raised an eyebrow to her answer. "Wait, what? We could have ended up doing it, and you're telling me that you're enjoying it?"

The longer Brittany had been with Alvin, the more her desires and urges strengthen, overwhelming her sanity.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't do it to anyone else but the chipmunk lying down in front of me." She said. She didn't mean to say it though, but her instincts took over her,... instincts of mating that can't be fought back that easily.

"Britt, we can't do that yet,... we can't." Alvin disagreed.

The pink clad gave him a seductive grin. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything,... yet." She said, sending shivers down the red clad's spine.

Alvin thought she was joking, scaring him, so he joked back. "Then I'll promise to keep the snake in the whole,... for now." He replied with a grin. "Well, we better get some sleep." He suggested.

"Yes, let's get some 'sleep' together." She said, emphasizing 'sleep'.

The sweet, innocent, hot headed Brittany was now overwhelmed by instincts, filling her head with pure seduction, love, and lust for her red clad counterpart.

Alvin still thought she was joking,... and thought it was way over the hook. "Okay, Brittany, enough with the jokes and let's get some sleep." He said.

Alvin placed a blanket on her waist,... only to be greeted by a seductive smile.

"Yes, let's get some sleep, and hope that I don't touch you..." She sat up and leaned closer to his ear, "...in my sleep." She whispered, her high pitched voice filled with desire for him.

Alvin thought it was another joke, and came up with a comeback. "Well YOU better hope that I don't touch you."

The lust filled pink clad gave an inviting smile. "Feel free..." She replied in kind, but didn't finish.

The red clad accepted the invitation and placed his paw on her waist. But before his skin could make contact with hers, she grabbed his wrist, sat up and leaned closer to him with her lust filled eyes, desiring only him. "...to let me touch you... in my... sleep." She whispered to his ear, flirtatiously.

Alvin remembered their date, on how Brittany drank her wine. But it was only one glass, how could she get drunk?

"Brittany, how much wine did you drink back there?" He asked.

She gave another smile, filled with her salacious desires for him. She inch closer to his face, making contact with his snout, and whispered  
"Enough to make me..." She licked him lustfully with her tongue, directly on his furry chipmunk cheeks, "...want you more." She continued, ramming her lips into his, seductively moaning for a taste of his mouth.

Alvin, completely stimulated, didn't fight back. He knew it was wrong, but he didn't care. This pleasure shot him to heaven, being scolded by their adoptive father was far away from his thoughts. He didn't even care that their youngest green clad siblings, were sleeping soundly on the bottom bunk.

The red clad wrapped him arms around her, pulling her closer. Their tongues shoved into each other's mouth, exploring their insides deeper than they had been.

The pink chipette let out a loud moan as their sensitive tongues met each other. Completely aroused, the chipette clad in pink, released the essence of her sweet, luscious, fragrance of her innocence.

The red chipmunk sensed the scent directly through his nostrils, causing his hormones to race over, and his manhood hard and erect, poking it against her stomach.

The pink chipette gave out a lustful moan as she felt his rock hard stick to poke against her. She slowly pulled out of the kiss, stared at him deeply into the eyes, with a strong hunger and desire in her vision.

"You want this, don't you?" She asked him lustfully,... she lowered a paw down, running it down his body to his groin, and finally to his furry and fully erect manhood, squeezing the spheres right below it, allowing him to give out a pleasurable moan.

"You want this, you know it." She leaned closer to his ear. "I want this too, I need it. Give it to me..." She whispered lustfully, nibling his ear.

"It's all yours,... and only yours" The red chipmunk, fully stimulated by the pheromone she released, replied in kind.

"I want you..." She whispered. She slightly sat up on both knees. With the erection on her paw, she slowly stroked it up and down, while guiding it over to a damp and moist fur with a slight opening between her thighs. She moaned as the tip made contact with her slit.

Alvin was helpless, her scent aroused him completely, making him want her right there and then. The red clad felt the tip of his erection, making contact with a damp fur made him feel his way into heaven. As soon as he felt a warm, wet opening under her fur, he began panting hard, his heart as if it wanted to leap out to his throat, his manhood already leaking some seeds out.

The blue eyed chipette couldn't get enough of him, she started to stroke his erect stick, at the same time, rubbing it around in circular motion on her valuable, immaculate, luscious, clean, innocent treasure, making her moan in pleasure.  
After a few more moments, her desires and lusts for him grew even stronger by the second. Now, she wanted him inside of her, to have him pleasure her to the peak of the highest point of heaven.

She shifted her weight on his erection, slightly pushing it inside. But before she could push even further, she was stopped by the red clad chipmunk.

"Brittany, stop." Alvin commanded, and she obeyed.

"Please,... I-I- I can't hold it in anymore, please take me, I need you inside me, now." She pleaded.

"I agree, but I am not doing it here, in my room where Theodore and Eleanor is sleeping under." He explained.

The pink clad chipette tapped her chin to think, and an idea sparked into her mind.

"I know where." She smiled and led him towards the outside of the room.

She then took his wrist and ran inside the bathroom, since the doors are soundproof and the odds of others hearing them won't even exist.

Once inside, she climbed up the counter and locked the door. She then turned around, approached the red clad chipmunk in a seductive, and graceful way. There was a folded towel near them, perfect for a makeshift bed.

The red clad lied down on the makeshift bed, waiting for his pink counterpart to approach him.

"Ready for more?" She asked seductively.

The red clad answered with a smile. The blue eyed chipette lied down on top of him and kissed him passionately, deeply. The brown eyed chipmunk ran his paw on her, lowering down, under her pink, strapless nightgown. He reached down, and with two fingers, he rubbed her precious, innocent jewel, making her moan in pure lust and pleasure.

A few more moments of pleasure, the chipmunk let one finger of his paw enter her entrance, pushing it up, and pulling it back down.

"Mmm.. yes,... just like that." She moaned within the kiss, licking each other's tongues, lips, saliva started to drip out of their chin.

The red clad chipmunk didn't want to risk corrupting her immaculate treasure, so he kept one finger inside her, pulling it out and ramming it back inside with great speed.

"Uh,... yes... Alvin,... don't stop!" The pink clad's moans went even louder as she approached her peak.

A few more moments passed her moans turned to screams as she felt her walls tightening on his finger, giving a sensation to her head, brain, and mostly, her vulva.

"Al..Almoosstt... uuuhhh!" She let one more seductive and lustful scream out as she reached her climax, making odorless cervical fluid to gush out directly onto Alvin's finger.

Brittany started panting,... tired,... but her desire still existed, and is more powerful than ever before.

The red clad chipmunk removed his finger, revealing her transparent and sticky fluid dripping from it. He smiled at her, before gently shoving his own fingers inside his mouth, tasting her sticky honey flavored fluid.

He soon removed his finger and replaced it with her lips, shoving his tongue back into her strawberry tasting insides of her mouth.

The pink clad removed her lips from his and smiled deeply and lustfully at him. She leaned closer to his ears and mouthing out the words "It's your turn to be pleasured." She whispered, at the same time licking his ear.

She slowly reached for the bottom of Alvin's sweater, pulling it over his head, revealing his perfectly exposed body. She began kissing his neck, down to his collarbone. She's been wanting to do this for a long time, even without her estrous. A few more inches down his collarbone, she reached his chest, licking it all over, dampening it. She soon reached down his stomach and nuzzled it with her cheeks.

She inched down even lower, until finally reaching his erect shaft. She stroked it gently with her paw, making the brown eyed chipmunk moan in pleasure.  
She soon leaned closer and licked the tip of his long and erect shaft, making the chipmunk sigh as she just moisten his most sensitive spot with her warm saliva.

"Oh,... yeah.." groaned Alvin.

She began to close her lips around his tip, moving her head up and down while his tongue did it's magic. Soon after, she took his long shaft with great length, fully inside her mouth, deep into her throat.

"Oh, Brittany, almost..." He gave a warning, the red clad didn't even last five minutes. This made the chipette grin.

She began teasing him, biting his shaft with her hard and sharp front teeth, making him exclaim in pain and pleasure.

"Uhh,... Brittany! What are you doing? That stings!" He exclaimed as she continued to tease him, biting his shaft.

The pink clad smiled evilly with lust.

"That's not funny,.. uh!"

The red clad chipmunk couldn't hold himself any longer, even simple and stingy bites won't delay his now inevitable explosion.

"Brittany, g-get,... ready!" He warned.

The chipette grinned wider as she began to bob faster.

"B-Brittany,... uuhhhhh!" With one more moan, the red clad blew up inside of her, sending white and sticky seeds flow deep into her throat, exploding 5 times, filling her mouth with his warm seeds.

Brittany started to gargle the salty, sticky, and creamy seed inside her mouth like a mouth wash, before swallowing it deeply with a loud sigh

"You taste good, you've got some more?" She asked seductively as she started to lick the leftover seeds on his shaft.

"Uhh,... Brittany!" Alvin didn't last that long, just my simple licking, his seeds erupted, landing it directly onto her face.

"Uhh!" Brittany exclaimed in surprise. Her face was covered with her mate's seeds. She wiped a drop with one finger, spooning in and shoving the seed inside her lovely treasure, shoving in and out. More of the white cream belonging to Alvin was mostly on her face, so she took both of her paw, and rubbed the seeds on her face like a lotion.

She smiled lustfully at Alvin, with great desire, lust, and appetite. She licked her lips and said,

"You taste good, you smell good, you feel good on the outside. I wonder how it feels like to have you inside me?" She asked lustfully.

"You mean you want me to-" Alvin spoke up, but before he could finish, the chipette seductively placed a finger pressed on his lips to keep him from talking.

"Ssshh" She hushed. "Yes,... I want you. I want you to take me, take everything away from me, my innocence, my virginity, I want you to take it all, I need you to, please take me,... make me yours, Alvin, show me how you love me." She said before licking his lips and cheek.

Alvin couldn't be anymore happier, he gladly took her invitation.

Brittany lied down on her back, smiled and winked lustfully, licking her lips.

Alvin slowly approached her, on top of her, kissing her on the lips passionately, and removed her strapless nightgown. He started to burn up as he saw his mate's fully exposed body and auburn fur. It's even as beautiful as before when he first saw it.

The brown furred chipmunk lined his hard, and erect shaft into her closed, innocent, and precious entrance. He wanted this more than anything now, but he still had more second thoughts and hesitation.

"Brittany, are you sure you want me to?" He asked concernedly.

"Yes, Alvin. Steal it away from me, steal my virginity, my innocence, I need you more than ever, please." She begged.

"Please, Brittany, I don't want to hurt you. Are you sure?" The brown furred questioned.

"I'm yours, take me."

With that magic word, without any regrets, Alvin gently shoved his tip inside her, making the chipette gasp in all three mixed emotions - pain, surprise, and pleasure.

Alvin pushed even further, stretching her walls.

"AAAHHHH!" Brittany exclaimed as Alvin tore through her barrier, stealing everything from her, her most clean and immaculate jewel, now defiled and corrupted, coming together with pleasure and pain.

Alvin felt guilt run through him like a bolt of electricity as he caused extreme amount of pain to her. He pulled his tip away from her.

"Brittany, are you ok-" But before he could finish, Brittany screamed out.

"Alvin don't you dare stop! Put it back in now!" She ordered.

Alvin obeyed her and rammed back into her. She felt extreme amount of hell, but she didn't care.

Brittany was in a mixture of heaven and hell at the moment, but he wanted him more, regardless of the pain.

"Alvin, faster, harder!" She commanded.

As soon as Alvin obeyed, more pain flew past her, she wrinkled her nose as her hymen's blood starting flowing out. She didn't care about the pain, all she wanted was more of him.

"Brittany, should I slow down?" Alvin concernedly asked.

Brittany refused. "No, go faster!"

Alvin obeyed her every word, but felt guilty as she began to scream in pain louder. She was extremely in pain, about 39 del worth of pain was tearing her apart.

Soon after, her pain subsided, her screams turned to soft moans. That was it, her virginity is away, an essence of history. Her pains turned to pleasure as Alvin went faster.

"Uh,.. yeah,... it feels,... good,... don't stop, faster." She moaned in pleasure, lust, and desire.

After a few more moments, she could feel that tingly sensation backing up to her. She new she was near,... she was getting close.

"Uh,,... uh... Alvin,... almost... there." She said, panting, gasping, moaning for him.

When she was finally an inch away from her peak, Alvin pulled out of her, making her whimper.

"Alvin! WHAT IN THE WORLD! PUT IT BACK IN!" She scolded.

"Nope, not yet, not until I grow close and do it together." Alvin said.

"Stop teasing me! Alvin, I hate you, put it back, now!" She yelled.

Alvin didn't obey. He leaned down, looking at her now-corrupted treasure. It was pink, with blood red stains. He leaned in closer and sniffed it, blood and juices were mixed in smell.

Brittany could hate Alvin for teasing her. She felt his cold breathe breezing on her sensitive area.

Alvin soon licked the wet treasure with his tongue, then shoving it inside, licking the interior. Brittany moaned in pleasure as she felt her climax coming back. Alvin continued licking and sucking with no mercy, tasting her cervical juices, drinking from it.

"Uhh,... Alvin,... I'm gonna..." With one last warning, Brittany's fluids erupted out and darted directly inside Alvin's mouth. He began sucking more of it, drinking her fluids, sucking her dry.

"Alvin, have mercy,..." She pleaded as she felt him draining her off, sucking her dry.

Alvin slowly pulled out, wiping his mouth and giving her a grin.

Brittany reached her peak, but she wasn't satisfied. She wanted Alvin's warm and creamy seeds inside her,... she wanted all of him inside her,... even if it means getting pregnant and bearing his child, but she didn't care.

"Alvin, I want you inside me,... all of you." She said.

Alvin obeyed and rammed his full length inside her, his four inch member fully inside her, pushing in and pulling out over and over again. This gave Brittany even more pleasure as she felt her climax coming back again.

She started to moan louder again,... her climax coming back to her.

"Alvin,... I'm almost, there..." She warned. But then again, before she could reach that height, Alvin pulled away from her, making her whimper.

"Alvin, please, stop that, stop teasing me. Please, please put it back in, please, I beg you." She pleaded for more of him with tears in her eyes

"But Britt, I can't. I might get yo-"

"I don't care, about getting pregnant! I just want you, now! Just all of it, I'm going to milk you dry! Now ram it back!" She yelled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,... please, Alvin, I want you. Give me your child, now, please, I beg you." She begged, pleaded with tears in her eyes. Her desire for him was powerful enough to take her out of the world, taking all her cares away.

Alvin sighed and shoved it back inside her, full length. He pulled in and pushed out, full length with great speed.

Alvin's full length soon found Brittany's G-spot, making her moan louder, pleasure.

"Alvin, just right there, uh,... yeah, that's the spot." She stated.

A few more thrust, Brittany's peak came back, slowly, she knew that this was going to be a big one. She braced herself for Alvin's seeds to come gushing inside of her.

"Brittany,... I'm going,... th- BBRRIITTAANNYY!" Alvin screamed her name as he emptied every one of his chamber into her, milking him dry. His seeds flowed out from his tip, heading directly inside her womb.

"AAALLLVVVVIIINNN!" She screamed his name as she reached her peak, it lasted longer than she ever thought, she screamed in pleasure as the sensation is still present inside of him.

"Alvin, *pant* d-*Pant* don't stop yet, *Pant* I'm still there." She screamed and moaned louder as the sensation nearly bust her brains out.

Alvin was still shooting more of his warm seeds and sperms inside her, not stopping until his chambers dry up. Brittany moaned even louder as the feeling of his warm and creamy seeds filled her insides, mixing with her sticky cervical fluid, some even started to spill out of her.

"Uhhm,... yesss. More, *Pant*, I *Pant* I love it,... uh!" She moaned.

"Uh,... A- AAAAALLLLVVVVIIIIINNN!" With one last scream of his name, she spilled out every one last of her fluid, mixing it with his creamy seeds. Her body was filled with nothing else but the mixture of their love.

That last climax that occurred between them lasted for a minute, the best feeling Brittany has ever encountered, but she wasn't fully satisfied, she wanted more. Her lust only grew by the second, not caring of how tired they were.

"Yeah,... I love you, Alvin... that was amazing." She complimented, gasping for air at the same time.

Alvin leaned back, rested his ear on her stomach, listening to whatever stage is occurring inside her.

"Are you sure you wanted this? There's no stopping it now, you're going to have my child." He said.

"As long as it's yours. It's our child. Tomorrow, you better get ready." She said.

"We'll take care of it together." He said before pressing his lips on to hers, giving her another passionate kiss.

After they broke apart, Brittany's desire grew even more, more and more than she could ever imagine. She wanted more, she wasn't satisfied.

She looked at him with lust-filled eyes with matching smile.

"I'm not pleased yet, Alvie. Ready for round 2?" She whispered seductively.

Then without warning, Alvin shoved his shaft back into Brittany's vulva with great force, making her moan loudly in pleasure.

"Uh,... h-hey,... w-warn me... warn me next time,... uhh,.." She scolded between moans.

"You're mine!" Alvin grunted.

"Uh,... yes,... I am,..." She said lustfully.

"Say it!" The red clad grunted.

"Uh,... I'm,... I'm y-y-yours." She answered.

Brittany nearly reached her reached her peak again, but she whimpered again as the brown furred teased her, pulling his shaft out of her.

"Alvin, please don't tease me,... stop teasing me, give it to me, please." She pleaded.

"You're mine! Say it!" He demanded, while massaging her thighs with great force.

"Uh,... I'm yours, Alvin, I'm all yours,... you own me! Please take me now! Take me as hard as you can!" She yelled.

"Good girl, you've earned your prize." The brown furred chipmunk pushed his shaft back with full force, great speed, and full length.

Brittany started her peak shortly after, she began to scream his name in pleasure as her climax strikes.

"Please, harder, I'm... I- I'm almost,... uh, yeah,... Alvin,.." She moaned as the sensation clouded her head. "AAAAALLLVVVIIIIINNN!" With that scream her fluids started to gush out of her, mixing it with Alvin's seeds.

She began panting for air as Alvin pulled out of her, her sticky fluid mixed with his seeds dripped out of his tip.

"You naughty girl." Alvin said. He moved up, showing her his wet and sticky manhood. "Clean it up!" He ordered.

Without any second thought, Brittany leaned forward and licked the juices that was dripping out of it, both moaned in pleasure. The auburn furred chipette closed her lips against the tip, sucking more of it out.

Alvin didn't last long inside her warm mouth filled with saliva, he soon started to ejaculate his seed into her mouth, only very little came out, but it was enough to fill her cheeks.

She gargled the salty, sticky seeds inside her cheeks before swallowing it. She yearned for more, she got up from the towel, pushed Alvin back.

"Uh, hey!" Alvin exclaimed as he landed on his back.

"Give me more of it!" She demanded.

She got on top of Alvin, lined up her entrance with his shaft, and pushed. With him inside her, she wiggled her waist in circular motion, making the red clad moan. She soon pumped her waist up and down, making Alvin moan and sigh even louder.

"Uh,... yeah,... give me more of it,... now!" She yearned.

"No!" Alvin pretended to protest. He closed his eyes, wrinkled his nose to delay his eruption.

"You,... uh,... you ca'hnt hold,... hold yourself forever,... uuhhh." She moaned.

"Try,... me!" He replied.

Brittany moaned louder as she tightened her walls around his shaft, making the chipmunk sigh.

"Da- darn it,... uh! You're so tight! Uhh! I- I can't hold!" Alvin's manhood hardened and lengthened even more as he prepared to gather what's the last of his sperms.

"I'm going to,... Alvin, please give now,... uh,... I'm gonna..." Brittany's climax started to build up.

"I'm,... Br-BRIIITTANNYYY!" He screamed as his tip erupted and burst out ever last one of his fluid, flooding her entrance with all that's left of him.

"AAALLVVVIIIINN!" She screamed louder as her climax reached her, fluid gushing out of her, mixing it with Alvin's seeds.

Alvin felt an intense pain on his groin, as if someone was pushing it from the inside as he spilled all of his seeds inside her.

Brittany, tired and exhausted, landed on top of Alvin, panting and gasping for air.

She wasn't even satisfied fully, she wanted everything, more of him, but she was exhausted.

She looked at him with lust-filled eyes of desire, with a matching smile that means she hunger for more of him.

"Take a rest, *Pant* Later, we start again." She said panting.

She fell asleep on top of Alvin, his shaft was still inside her when she slept.

Both of them had their best night of all, and the best part is, it's not even over yet. They rested, tried to regain their energy for more rounds of temptation.

* * *

**This oneshot was made through a poll, 7 people voted so far, 100%**


End file.
